


Fanart  for Ink and Honor

by DinosaurUnicorns



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fanart of fanfic, Fuck!Couch, Ink and Honor, lesbian activity, sad spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurUnicorns/pseuds/DinosaurUnicorns
Summary: Fanart for BurgerBurgerBurger’s Ink and Honor.
Relationships: Calia Menethil/Lilian Voss, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Liadrin/Valeera Sanguinar
Comments: 44
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurgerBurgerBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerBurgerBurger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ink and Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671947) by [BurgerBurgerBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerBurgerBurger/pseuds/BurgerBurgerBurger). 



> “Jaina idly removes a trapped strand of Sylvanas' hair from beneath the Swan Feather Cape, resting it on her collarbone, a minor readjustment for the photo. Sylvanas freezes at the motion, doing her best to ignore the casual brush of Jaina's hand and the sensation of her fingers sliding against the back of her neck.
> 
> ‘I'll take the insults over the threat of bodily harm any day,’ Jaina idly says. Her hand returns to its place on Sylvanas' shoulder without a second thought, as if she didn't notice its brief departure at all.“
> 
> Ink and Honor  
> Ch. 27


	2. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She hears Valeera's breath hitch, then release, and she presses herself flush against Liadrin's back as if the wall between them has crumbled to dust. She squeezes her tightly, desperate for contact, and slides against Liadrin's pillow until they share it, crying wet, sticky tears against her neck. She can feel her hot, irregular exhales and the brush of her eyelashes as she sobs in a choked silence." 
> 
> Ink and Honor Ch. 30

  



	3. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lilian sits fully-clothed, her body pressing to Calia's even as she grinds in her lap, a willing hostage beneath her palms. She plants hot kisses along her neck, as close to her face as Calia will allow, and slides her hands along the lines of her arms, pulling them down from the sofa, unhurried but firm. Lilian wraps Calia's arms behind her smooth, naked back, and threads her own arm over them, holding her securely in place by the wrists, unwilling to release her.
> 
> Calia pants as Lilian's free hand trails lower and her face lingers closer, lips parted, and they are cheek-to-cheek when she whispers, "At your Majesty's leisure," before she slides gently inside of her."
> 
> Ink and Honor, Ch. 31

  



	4. Mean Sexy Princess

  



End file.
